paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BluePupBuddy's PAW Patrol Reviews: Pups Fight Fire
Hi everyone. This is the first episode in my PAW Patrol Episode Reviews series. Also, the Episode Reviews will not be a story series, but my thoughts about PAW Patrol episodes as well as describing them the way the episode aired. I would also like to thank FPGOutlaw for giving me permission to do Episode reviews. Now, on with the first Episode Review: Pups Fight Fire The episode starts off with Marshall on the title card saying the name of the episode. We then see Marshall as Chase says "On your mark, get set, go!" with his megaphone and starts the timer. Marshall runs as the others cheer for him. As Marshall jumps over wood, and clumsily rolls over tires, Chase's says "Wow. Marshall's really on a roll!" before Marshall keeps running. Review: So far, it looks good. Everyone is in character and the episode started good. Continuing... Rubble comments saying "Nice moves! I really think Marshall is going to win the fastest fire pup trophy today!" Marshall arrives at a red line where he needs to use his water cannon to spray water into a plastic bucket in the middle of a fire pit. Marshall says "I've been training for this all week!" and then commands his fire hose to come out and spray water. The water goes into the bucket, and Marshall is happy that he did it. Marshall then barks and his water hose goes away. Unfortunately, Marshall runs and trips, crashing into the bucket which is now on his head. Marshall says "Okay, maybe not," but after Rubble says "Don't worry Marshall, you can still do it!" Along with some encouragement from the other pups, Marshall says "Thanks guys!", shakes the bucket off of his head, and runs off laughing. Review: Another good job. But why did Rubble's eyes change when he said "fastest fire pup trophy today"? It kind of made him look like he EXPECTS Marshall to break the record. Either that, or he is just interested to see how the training goes for Marshall. Continuing... Chase then looks at the timer worried, saying "Time's running out! Marshall better hurry! Up next is the animal rescue!" We then see Callie in a tree and Skye says it's time for her big rescue. Callie acts dramatic before we see Marshall go to his fire truck, and says he's on his way to her. Marshall backs up to the tree and presses the button for his ladder to go up. This proves to be a mistake, because as he backs up, the last 3 handles of the ladder break on the branch. Marshall cries out "Oh no! I broke the ladder!" but climbs up the ladder anyway, and tries to rescue Callie. Since the ladder is short with the broken handles, Marshall can't reach Callie and falls to the ground. Marshall apologizes to Callie saying that he messed up. Callie jumps out of the tree, and the pups come over. Review: Another good job, but one part of this scene confuses me. Why would the ladder break if those handles are made of metal? Metal handles wouldn't break like that. Continuing... Skye asks Marshall he is okay, and Marshall replies "I'll never break the fastest fire pup record looking like this! The only good thing I'm breaking at is ladders". Ryder sees what happened from The Lookout and knowing that Marshall will need a helping hand, calls the PAW Patrol. The pups tags glow as Ryder says "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" and the pups reply with "Ryder needs us!" before running off. As the pups run to the elevator, Marshall trips, his hat goes flying onto the ground, and Marshall spins on his hat into the elevator. Marshall says "Made it!" before the others laugh, the elevator goes up, the pups are all in their uniforms and jump out of the elevator, going into their respective positions. Chase says "ready for action, Ryder sir!" before Ryder says they have an emergency. and uses his pup pad to show the TV screen. Review: everything was great so far. Continuing... Marshall says "I'm ready to help Ryder!" but then Skye reminds Ryder about Marshall competing for The World's Fastest Fire Pup trophy. Ryder replies saying "Don't worry Skye. This time, Marshall's the emergency!". Marshall is confused and says "Huh? I'm the emergency?" Ryder then explains how everyone is excited to see Marshall win the World's Fastest Fire Pup trophy, displaying cartoon versions over everyone excited on the TV. The pups cheer for Marshall, and Ryder reassures Marshall that "We just want you to try your best, and not worry whether you break the record or not." Marshall replies with "Try my best and forget about the rest. I can do that!" Ryder then gives Marshall, and Rocky their jobs before saying "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" and slides down the pole. The pups then slide down the slide to their vehicles and go to the backyard to help Marshall. Review: Great scene. I like Marshall's quote "Try my best and forget about the rest!" That is a good message and a great line. Continuing... Rocky then finds a broom to help fix the handles on Marshall's ladder. Ryder then gets a call from Mayor Goodway asking if Marshall's ready to break the record since he is late. Ryder says they are on their way, and Chase helps clear the road and get Marshall to the his destination. We see Alex on the sidewalk as they drive by saying "You can break the record!" and drag his grandpa to see what will happen. The Hello Adventure Bay cameraman asks where Marshall is, and after Mayor Goodway nervously says "he'll be here any minute", Marshall arrives, Mayor Good way announces that Marshall will try to break the Fastest Fire Pup trophy if he can ring the Town Hall Bell in less than 10 minutes. Mayor Goodway counts down and the record begins. Marshall is able to jump over the hurtles, run over the tires, and saves the stuffed cat from a tree. Ryder tells him that he has 6 minutes left, and then Marshall goes to his fire truck and drives off. Review: Another good scene. But I don't understand why Alex is in this episode since he does NOTHING but cheer for Marshall. That's all Alex does. Anyways, continuing... Marshall arrives at the beach, he runs up a ladder and behind a pretend house. He then barks and his hose sprays water into a bucket in a fire pit, similar to his practice session. Marshall is happy that he completed the task and then says "Now I just gotta get to town hall and ring that bell! Do my best, forget the rest!" Unfortunately, as the cameraman follows Marshall, he stumbles backwards, knocking down a camera light, which sparks and lights the lifeguard stand on fire. Marshall puts it out right away, and Mayor Goodway says "Oh my! That could have been a disaster!" while Ryder congrats Marshall by saying "Way to go, Marshall!" Review: Okay, I know many fans have argued the whole "are the Adventure Bay citizens so scared that they can't put a fire out themselves?" thing, but I say Marshall did the right thing. It is always best to leave emergency fires to the experts. However, I have two issues with this scene; after Marshall filled the bucket with water, WHY did Marshall run towards the lifeguard stand? Marshall, your firetruck is on the road BEHIND you! Also, there is no way that fire should have been put out by Marshall's water cannon because it was an ELECTRICAL fire! An electrical fire can not be put out by water because it would actually make the fire worse. Water conducts electricity, so considering that, the fire should have gotten worse, not better. Continuing... Marshall then replies: Thanks! But I guess there's no time to break the record now?" Ryder tells him that he has 30 seconds left, and to give it his best. The others cheer as Marshall runs to his fire truck and says "Do my best, forget the rest!" and drives off. We then see Marshall drive to Town Hall, says "ladder up!" and then climbs the ladder and rings the bell. Marshall asks how he did, and after Ryder shows Mayor Goodway the time on his Pup pad, Mayor Goodway announces that Marshall was 1 minute late. Everyone is bummed, but after Marshall comes out of the building, the pups all congratulate him. Marshall says he tried his best, and Mayor Goodway comments "Yes you did your best. You stopped to put out a real fire, even though it cost you the record!... That makes you an Adventure Bay hero! Congratulations!" She then hands Marshall the trophy, and Marshall gasps. He reminds the mayor that the trophy is for the fastest fire pup in the world, but Mayor Goodway says "Not anymore. This trophy is for the greatest fire pup in the world!" Marshall is surprised and thanks her. Review: Okay, I like the idea of giving Marshall the trophy for putting out a real fire even if he was 1 minute late. Dealing with an emergency instead if trying to beat a record shows that Marshall takes his job as a fire pup seriously. That was good! However I do have one issue; how can you go from 6 minutes to 30 seconds within a 48 second time frame used up in the episode? That doesn't make sense! Continuing... We then see Marshall driving around in his fire truck while everyone celebrates, and we then see it is all on the TV with the pups relaxing in front of the TV. Marshall makes a proud pose, happy with what he accomplished. After watching the celebration of Marshall getting the trophy, the pups turn around and Rubble says" Next up, the fastest construction pup ever!" Everyone howls and follows. Marshall says "Wait for me!", runs and trips before rolling out of control. We hear a crash and the episode ends with Marshall saying "I'm good!" Final Review: I give this episode 4 stars out of 5, and a 7/10 rating for this episode. I liked that the episode was really focused on Marshall as a fire pup and what he could do, but the fact that they had the fire be an electrical fire, was what really brought this episode down for me. There is a difference between a natural fire and an electrical fire, and if the fire was an electrical fire, (which it was), then the fire emergency was not portrayed correctly. Not all fires can simply be put out with water! Overall, despite the issues I had with the episode, this was still one of my favorite episodes. Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts about my review. Thank you. Next Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pup Pup Boogie